It's a baby!
by Kary G
Summary: A woman that Sydney tries to protect dies leaving something that the female ranger didn't know about. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**It's a baby!**

By: Kary G.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Walker Texas Ranger.

The cool air of the air conditioner filled the room of Company B. the sound of phones ringing and people running was heard by all the people inside the company. Trivette was joking with Gage and Walker when suddenly their attention went to Sydney.

"Slow down. Can you tell me where you are?" Sydney tried to sound calm but deep inside was desperate to get to the person that she was talking to. "Jennifer, we'll be right there, nobody is going to hurt you, I'll be there in a few seconds," she hung up and stood up not bothering to look at her friends.

"Syd?" Gage called her. She turned around and began to literally run to out of the building. "I'll let you know what's going on," Gage told to the seniors rangers as he raced to his partner side.

Once Gage closed the door of her jeep she put the key in the ignition and put the car on gear at the same time explaining to her partner why she was so desperate to get to that woman. "I was talking to a girl I met about three weeks in a grocery store. She was so scared when I first saw her. Her boyfriend began to shout her name and look for her through the halls of the store throwing things around, he was mad at her just for a stupid reason. The girl ran and tried to hide but he saw her that's when I intervene and he tried to hit me but I managed to throw him to the floor and cuff him. The guy went to jail and a few minutes ago when I was on the phone she told me that he called her threatening her that he was going to kill her and that her boyfriend was a free man," Gage heard the rage and desperation in her voice.

Her hand was shaking on the wheel of the small jeep. Gage immediately put his hand over hers trying to calm her down. When Syd felt his hand on top of hers the shaking went away. She parked the jeep and got out, Gage behind her. "Jennifer," Sydney knocked on the door waiting to be open but there was no answer. Sydney didn't waste anytime and kicked the door.

Jennifer's house was not big or small but a medium size. Sydney and Gage searched the house carefully; the living room and kitchen were clean as well as the patio. Gage searched her bedroom and Sydney checked other rooms in the house. Gage opened Jennifer's bedroom and was shocked to see the woman laying there dead. Her skin pale, her eyes wide open with a terrified expression, the sheets of her bed were covered by blood. Her chest and forehead had a hole. Gage knew it was bullets.

Sydney walked to Jennifer's room and saw Gage standing there not moving which made her curious. Sydney's body froze and her legs threatened to stop working, the anger and tears were evident in her big and brown eyes. Gage reacted and had to drag Sydney out of the room. Gage took out his cell phone and dialed Walker's phone and then forensics to come and find some clues and also clean the place.

Gage felt Sydney's body slid off his hands, and quickly knelt down with her. Her breathing was coming in gasps; it looked like she was choking. The tears ran down her face not caring that her partner was there; small sobs came out of her throat even though she tried to fight them back but didn't succeed. Gage put his hands on her shoulders and shook her gently calling her name over and over again but she didn't seem to hear him. "Sydney!" he tried again but she didn't pay attention.

Everything began to spin around her, her vision became a blur, and her head was throbbing for all the crying. The stress was so much and began to build and build up until it consumed her with such force that she collapsed in Gage's arms just as Walker and forensics arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's a baby!**  
**Chapter 2**  
**By: Kary G.**

Sydney opened her eyes and found herself on a bed; her body was covered by a white sheet. Her right wrist hurt she looked down and noticed an IV. Her eyes traveled around the room until she saw she wasn't alone.

"Gage?" her voice was low. Gage hearing his voice ran to her side.

"Hey, How are you feeling?" he asked letting his thumb caressed her cheek.

"Confused? What happened? Why am I here?" Sydney tried to think for a moment the events that sent her here to this hospital.

"You collapsed when we went to check on your friend Jennifer," he explained to her.

"Jennifer. Oh, god," tears welled up in her eyes. "I remember," she passed her hand through her hair.

"Shh. It's ok," he tried to comfort her.

A sob came out of her lips. "No, it's not. Oh, Gage, I don't understand. She didn't deserve to die," his arms went around her body rocking her back and forth.

"Honey, I need to talk to you about Jennifer," he announced to her. Sydney looked at him a little puzzled not understanding.

"What about Jennifer?" she pressed her head on Gage's chest. He in return kissed her head.

"She wasn't the only one in the house,"

"Gage, what do you mean she wasn't the only one? Who else was in her house?"

"Her son," Sydney's gaze met his.

"What? No, Gage. You must be wrong. She didn't have a son…" Sydney's voice faded. Gage noticed it. After five months of being husband and wife. Both rangers tried to get pregnant but were unsuccessful. The doctor told them it was going to be hard to conceive but not impossible.

Their conversation was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come on in," Sydney said waiting for the person behind the door to enter.

"Good afternoon. How are you feeling Mrs. Gage?" Dr. Anderson greeted and asked Sydney.

"I'm doing much better. Uh, Can I go home?" she questioned her doctor.

"I want to have you a few hours here. You've been under so much stress Mrs. Gage," he notified Sydney of her "condition"

"What can we do to help her?" Gage asked to her doctor.

"I'd recommend a few weeks off work," Dr. Anderson replied to the blonde ranger's question.

"Whoa, whoa, I understand your concern, but you need to understand that my job demands me to be 24/7 and that means "no time off"," She tried to argue with her doctor and husband but knew that it was going to be useless.

"Oh, yes. I'll talk to Walker and ask him for some days or weeks off to take care of you," Gage interrupted her.

"No, you're not going to do that." Dr. Anderson seeing her reaction decided to leave them alone so they could have some privacy. The moment the door closed Sydney started to argue with her husband, she could be stubborn sometimes and this was one of them.

"You're not going to work, so you better stop arguing because I'm not letting you go. I'll tie you to the bed if necessary," his voice was cold which sent a shiver down Sydney's spine. Gage could be intimidated sometimes but she was not going to back off that easily.

The thought of seeing herself resting and not doing a thing make her crazy at the same time frightened her. She couldn't be in bed, she needed to find Jennifer fiancée and put him in jail for what he did to her. She needed to find clues, she needed to…she needed to help Jennifer's son.

Sydney pushed a button that was lying next to the pillow. A nurse came in greeting her with a smile on her lips. "I want to sign the release papers and I also need you to take this out," Sydney ordered the nurse pointed the IV.

The nurse looked at Gage to see if he approved of this. Sydney drew the nurse attention. "Please, get it out or I will," Gage knew she would. He nodded not saying a word knowing how Sydney was feeling. The nurse excused for a few minutes and came back with her doctor.

Dr. Anderson saw the desperation in her eyes. She needed to get out of there. "Mrs. Gage, I'll let you go home, but if something changes I want you to call me, ok?" his green eyes met Sydney's. in return Sydney nodded and sign the release papers. She stood up from her bed and went to the bathroom to change her clothes.

********

An hour later Gage and Sydney got out of the hospital and drove straight to their home. Gage opened the door of their house for his wife. She walked inside and walked to the kitchen to cook. She felt weak but she didn't let Gage know about it.

Gage took the phone and talk to Walker about Sydney's condition. The raven-haired ranger knew that Walker was going to give her the time she needed. Gage walked to the kitchen and sat on a chair. Sydney handed him a cup of coffee. There was no need for words, he knew how she felt. He knew that this entire situation with Jennifer was consuming Sydney every second, every minute and every hour. He knew her too well. But, he also knew that there was more between Jennifer and Sydney. Sydney wasn't the kind of ranger to have a melt down when a murdered occur.

Sydney sat on a chair next to her husband and drank slowly a cup of tea. She felt…she felt like a ticking bomb waiting to explode any second. Gage took her hand and kissed it gently. "Syd, please take some time off," her gaze locked with his. Gage was right. She sighed and put her hands around his neck pulling him close to her. She needed him to hold her and nothing more just to feel his warmth against her body.


	3. Chapter 3

**It's a baby!**

**Chapter 3**

**By: Kary G.**

****Next Day****

The smell of pan cakes could be smell from the kitchen to the junior rangers' bedroom. Gage's eyes opened up smelling the delicious aroma that filled his nose. He stood up from the bed and walked to the kitchen not bothering to put a shirt on.

Sydney took the bottle of apple juice out of the refrigerator and filled out two glasses. She looked up and saw Gage standing in the kitchen. Her gaze traveled down his neck, and kept moving down to his strong chest and sexy legs.

"Good Morning," Gage's hot breathe against her face and arms around her waist. Her small hands were placed on his chest. He leaned down pulling her face down to his until their lips met.

"Good morning, Shorty. I'm starving," Sydney rolled her eyes hearing her husband's confession.

"I knew you were, take a seat," she said sitting across from him. she watched him eat the pancakes as she drank her apple juice.

Gage looked at her for a moment. "What?" she said feeling a little uncomfortable by the way Gage was staring at her.

"I talked to Walker yesterday and he told me that he was going to bring Jennifer's son here to stay with us. Walker and Alex need to go to San Antonio to deal with some case and they're taking Angela with them," Gage informed her.

"What about Trivette and Erica?" Sydney asked her partner.

"Trivette asked for some days off and he's going with Erica to California to visit Erica's dad," he looked at her slowly to see her reaction. "The only ones who can take her of Jennifer's son are us. If we let Social Services to intervene they'll take him away and Walker told me that he was trying to locate Jennifer's sister. So, she can take custody of Jennifer's son. You don't know where we can locate Jennifer's sister, do you?"

"No, Gage I don't. I never knew Jennifer had a son until yesterday,"

"How did you meet Jennifer? Why did you get so emotional where we found her dead at her house? What aren't you telling me?" he fired questions trying to force Sydney to answer.

"Stop it," Sydney said standing up from the chair and walking away from Gage.

Gage felt the necessity to hear why she cared so much for this woman. He followed her, when he noticed she was going to locked herself in the bathroom that's when he took her arm and spun her around so she was facing him.

"Sydney, I need to know," he coaxed her to spill out the truth.

"Gage, please," a sob came out of her throat. She took a deep breath trying to fight the rage and the tears that she felt in that instant. "Please, don't make me say it," she begged him not to force her to say the truth. Sydney never begged to her husband or to her friends.

"Please, Syd. Please," Gage tried one more time.

"It was my fault. I knew Jennifer since High School. We were like sisters; we shopped together, talk about everything. We were so damn close that we would spend in each others house for an entire week. Once, we were in College, we took separate ways. I decided Law Enforcement. Jennifer's choice was on the Medical Field. We lost contact with each other until that day I told you about seeing her inside the grocery store. God, Gage. She looked so scared when I arrest her fiancée. I tried to convince her to leave her house and moved to an apartment, but she refused. I told her that if her fiancée threaten to kill her or harm her to hang up the phone and call me as soon as possible. Her last words were: "Don't worry. Nothing is going to happen to me," Sydney's eyes welled up with tears. She kept staring down at her fingers.

A tear rolled down her eye and she quickly brushed it away. Then, another tear came down her cheek. "It was my fault. I should've forced her out of the house,"

Gage moved his face down until his lips were next to her ear. "Syd, sometimes we make our own decisions and our own destiny at the same time. It was not your fault. Jennifer choose to stay" Gage was right but still the whole point was that her friend was dead but what hurts the most was her son.

"What am I supposed to do when Walker brings Jennifer's son? What am I supposed to say to comfort him when he wakes up at night calling her? Tell me, Gage. What am I supposed to do?" she broke down. Gage's strong arms supported her.

"We'll figure out a way, we always do," he told her still holding her against him. They stayed there until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Sydney went to the bathroom to wash her face. Gage went to his room to put some sweat pants and a shirt. After that he ran to open the door.

"Hello, boss," Gage greeted Walker and Alex. His gaze moved to the little girl that Walker was holding in his arms. "Hey, little angel," the blonde ranger leaned down and kissed the top of her head. Angela squealed making Gage and her parents laugh.

Alex held a boy in her arms. The little boy was around four months old. His face was like a porcelain doll. His eyes were brown and his hair had a light brown with a touch of caramel. The moment Gage set eyes on him, his little arms went around Alex's neck.

"Gage, this is Jason," The blonde D.A. informed him.

"Hi Jason," Gage said in a low voice. Jason looked at Gage and immediately changed his mind and fussed on Alex's arms. Gage took Jason and raised his arms making funny noises to the baby. Jason laughed forgetting how scared he was minutes ago.

"We brought some things for Jason," Walker handed Angela to his wife and hurried to the truck to unload different things such as diapers, bottles, milk powder, toys, clothes, and towels. Things that Walker with the help of Alex bought and also collected from Jennifer's house.

Walker looked at his watch. "Gage, we have to go. As soon as we finish this case in San Antonio, we'll come straight to you, Say "hi" to Sydney for us." and with this the Walker's said their goodbyes.

"I will Walker. I will," he turned around and closed the door just in time to see Sydney get out of the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

**It's a baby!**

**Chapter 4**

**By: Kary G.**

Sydney froze when she saw Gage holding her friend's son. He looked like Jennifer. The only difference was that instead of a "she", the baby was a "he". Sydney didn't move but Gage's snap her out of her thoughts when he walked to where she was talking to Jason.

"Let's go over there and say "hi" to Sydney," Gage told Jason. Sydney couldn't help but feel a wave of sadness wash over her. She managed to smile to the boy that Gage had on his arms.

"Sydney, I would like you to meet Jason," Gage said playing and making funny noises to the boy. He looked so good holding a baby in his arms. If only she could give him one.

"Hi, Jason," Sydney greeted him. Gage handed her Jason. Just as Gage, the baby felt comfortable on Sydney's arms. She felt different holding Jason to her. Now, it was time for Gage to look at how his wife interacted with Jason.

Jason laughed with Sydney. His laughter was contagious to the junior rangers. Both rangers settled on the living room and played with Jason. Three hours later Jason started to cry. Sydney stood up knowing what to do. After years of taking care of her little cousins, she knew how to prepare the bottle or change diapers. It wasn't a new thing for her.

She entered the kitchen and began to prepare the bottle. After making sure that everything was in place, she turned the bottle and let a drop of milk hit her hand just to see that the milk was not too hot for Jason.

Gage tried to play with the little boy, but nothing seemed to calm him down. Sydney came in and took him from Gage's arms. "Come on, buddy," she said as she accommodated Jason to her arm. Her gaze didn't leave Jason's eyes. She bent down letting her lips brush a kiss to his forehead. Jason raised both of his little hands and placed them on Sydney's cheeks. She laughed. "He's as gluttonous as you, Gage," she confessed to her husband.

"I guess he is," he said as he caressed the boy's head. Twenty minutes passed and Jason finished his bottle of milk

Sydney gave the bottle to Gage. She began to pace around the living room trying to make him burp. She stayed for about forty minutes and finally Jason burped. Gage looked out the window and was surprised to see that it was dark. Time traveled fast and they didn't even notice.

After walking for almost an hour, Jason fell asleep in the female ranger arms. She walked to her bedroom and placed him on the bed taking some pillows and putting them around him so he wouldn't fall. She stayed there for a few minutes. Jason looked like a little angel and reluctantly she left as quiet as she could and prepare dinner to Gage.

********

Gage ate what Sydney prepared to him. He stopped looking at her. "You were a natural with Jason,"

"Well, I have a lot of little cousins, so I know how this whole baby routine goes," she gave him one of her smiles.

"Tomorrow is Sunday and that means no work," it was so easy for Sydney to identify the excited note in his voice.

"Don't get all excited. We need to find more about Jennifer's relatives," Gage knew she was right. When the time came to let Jason go, Gage knew it was going to be hard for him but harder for her.

"In that case," Gage stood up and lifted her up in his arms. "Let's go to sleep,"

********

The next day Sydney and Gage passed by Ranger Headquarters to pick up some information on Jennifer, they spent less than fifteen minutes gathering some files. They were ready to go. Sydney had the files in her hand and Gage had Jason. But, the junior rangers were interrupted by loud shouts coming from Company C.

Ranger Richardson tried to explain to the strange men that the persons who were looking for in Company B weren't here. Richardson entered Company B trying to show him that he wasn't lying but instead found Sydney and Gage.

"Richardson, what's going on?" Sydney questioned the young ranger. Richardson was on his 20's, he had blonde hair and green eyes like an emerald. His white teeth like pearls.

"I'm sorry, Ranger Cooke. This gentleman here was looking for the rangers that are handling the case of Jennifer—"he stopped looking at Sydney.

"We are the ones handling that case. Sir, I'm Ranger Cooke and he's my partner Ranger Gage," she extended her hand to the stranger but he didn't greet them.

"Give me my son back! I'm..was Jennifer's husband," the gentleman face was bright red. He's rage could be seen in his eyes. Gage handed Jason to Richardson. Richardson left the room leaving the two rangers to do their thing.

"Good. We've been looking for you, and need to ask you a couple of questions," Sydney fired back. "What's your name?" she asked first.

"Alexander Peterson," Alexander answered.

"That's funny. Jason isn't registered with that last name. His last name is Campbell. So, that means that you're not his real father. You're starting the wrong way by giving us lies," the female ranger told Peterson.

"I was her fiancée. She got divorce two years ago. I helped her take care of her son since then," he let them know.

"Yeah, you helped her take care of her son and beating her as well. After what you did that day on the grocery store you had the nerve to show up here," her anger began to rise but kept it under control.

"I went to therapy and finished it. Ranger Cooke, don't be jumping to the wrong conclusion. I didn't kill her," he explained.

"How do we know that? The only person Jennifer knew besides her husband was you. I doubt that Jason biological father had something to do with her death. We questioned him and wasn't here in Dallas at the time. We confirmed with his boss that he was down in Mexico handling company business"

"You don't have any clues. So, I'm sorry to say this but you don't have a damn thing against me," Alexander chuckled.

"So, you killed her. Didn't you?" Gage said.

"I'm not saying that. What I'm saying is that you didn't find any clues that I was there. If I was there you'd be knocking at my door from the day I found out that my girlfriend was killed," he was right and Sydney hated that.

"Listen to me very careful. If I find out that you had something to do in this case. I swear to god that I'll hunt you down myself," Sydney's hands wanted to lift him up in the air by the neck and squeeze the life out of him.

"Ranger Cooke! Is that a threat?" Alexander stood up.

"No. I'm just letting you know. Did I scare you?"

Alexander's eyes traveled from her toes to her head until he stopped looking straight at her eye. "Not one bit," Gage moved his large frame between Sydney and Alexander.

His blue eyes never leaving Alexander. "Get the hell out of here or I'll arrest you," Alexander laughed.

"I'll go but just remember Ranger. This isn't over; I'll get custody of Jason." Peterson walked out of Company B. His laughter filled the entire hall.


	5. Chapter 5

**It's a baby!**

**Chapter 5**

**By: Kary G.**

"Gage, I want to go home," Sydney felt worried and also angry. The Gage's went to Company C to pick up Jason who was sleeping in Richardson's arms.

"How did it go?" Richardson question Sydney.

"Not so good. He'll do everything to get custody of Jason even though he isn't the biological father," Sydney explained.

"He can't do that. You just said it Ranger Cooke. He isn't Jason biological father. I don't think he'll win custody even if he tries," Richardson said to the junior rangers.

"I guess is time we start to find more information on Jennifer family and on Jason's biological father," she gave the files to Gage and lifted Jason carefully from Richardson strong arms. "Thank you, Richardson," Sydney thanked him and got out of Headquarters.

********

Gage parked the car and got out helping Sydney open the door. Both walked to the house ready to start digging.

Sydney and Gage decided to go upstairs to place Jason in their bed at the same time to find information and to keep an eye on him. Sydney open one of the files and start to read the different forms. Jennifer record was clean not a single ticket or jail time. Jennifer did have family. A sister named Julia and Jennifer's father Christopher Wright.

She took another file that was on the bed next to her. She opened it up. Jennifer's file was full of small newspaper articles. "Look what I found," she passed the piece of information to Gage. The blonde ranger took the newspaper articles and other papers and read them.

"Looks like Julia lost custody of her two children. Paige Wright and Brian Wright," Gage kept reading.

"Keep reading. Looks like Julia was not a good mother to her kids. Her record is "almost" clean. She was placed in jail two years ago for child abuse," Sydney opened the same file and look through the injuries that Julia's children had. Her fingertips travel through the lacerations. "Oh my god," Gage looked up to Sydney. "She burned them with a cigarette and tied them to the bed pole when she was gone to work," she felt her stomach doing some flips. She felt sick by just looking at these pictures. She threw them back on the file.

Gage stood up and pulled her closer to him. Sydney didn't say a word. As if Gage was reading her thoughts he searched for her brown eyes. "Neither Julia or Peterson is going to take Jason away; you have to believe that," he moved to the bed and took the papers that were spread on the floor and also on the pillows and placed them on a small sofa that they had on the bedroom. He lifted her easily in her arms and placed her to bed gently. Jason was still asleep and protected by the pillows around him. His arms went around her waist. She curled up as he pulled her closer to his chest.

He could feel the anger and desperation by just looking at her eyes. Sydney felt the need to scream. How can a mother do that to her own children? Instead of letting all her anger out she let Gage soothe her by just rocking her back and forth until she fell asleep.

********

Sydney and Gage got out of the car with Jason in the female rangers arms. Gage knocked at the door and in a matter of minutes a male in his mid 50's open the door. His hair was covered with white it looked like he had snow all over his head. His eyes were a blue pale. The moment Christopher saw his nephew his lips formed a smile.

"Oh my god, Jason!" He extended his arms to the child in return Jason squeal to his grandpa.

Sydney allowed Christopher to take his grandson. The man hugged his grandson as tight as he could as silent tears made their way down his cheeks. Sydney tried to swallow the lump that was starting to build in her throat. Her gaze moved to the trees and blinked making sure not to shed a tear.

"Mr. Wright," Gage spoke. "We need to talk to you for a few minutes," The ranger's tone of voice was soft. Christopher nodded his head and walk inside allowing Sydney and Gage to enter the property, to his property.

"We forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm Sydney Cooke and this is my partner Francis Gage," she commented as she shook hands with Jason's grandpa.

"Sydney? Jennifer spoke tons about you," Sydney's eyes filled with tears but she blinked rapidly so Gage or Christopher wouldn't notice. "How can I help you?" Christopher tried to control his voice. Sydney noticed the sadness in her best friend father.

"We were wondering if you have contact with Jason's father. After Jennifer's death, Child Protective Services tried to take Jason away but we prevent that by telling them that we spoke with you son-in-law. We really need to get a hold of him,"

Christopher's gaze went to the floor. "I'm sorry dear but Jason's father died in a car accident two days ago and my daughter Julia can't take care of her nephew. She called me last night and told me that she finished her sentence and that she was going to get custody of her two children and as well as Jason,"

Sydney was speechless. First Jason's mother and now his father was dead too. "Well- then you can file for Jason custody. I read Julia's file. I know that Paige and Brian are in good hands and Jason will be too," She spoke softly but Christopher shook his head.

Neither Sydney nor Gage was prepared for what Christopher was going to tell them next. "No, Sydney. I was diagnosed with cancer a week ago," Sydney's eyes welled up with tears.

"We'll find another family member. We'll try something else. We'll...we'll…find a way to solve this," Her voice trailed off but managed to control herself. "You have to fight this, ok?"

His appearance was to be worried. Sydney wasn't…couldn't leave Julia's children alone with their grandfather. "Child Protective Services cannot know this. If they know what's going on…" Gage left the sentences unfinished knowing that Sydney understood what he meant.

"Don't worry. We'll help you," She told Christopher just as Gage's gaze focused on his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

**It's a baby**

**Chapter 6**

**By: Kary G.**

**A/N: **Sorry I took so long to update, but I've been very busy. I'm trying to finish another chapter of "Survival".

****Gage's home****

"Are you sure?" Gage questioned his wife for the ninth time.

"I'm sure. You saw how Christopher was. Gage, I cannot leave those children alone with him. What if something happens?" She said putting some of her clothes in a luggage.

"We're not going to argue about this. If you want to stay, then I'll stay with you," Gage told Sydney kissing her forehead.

"Ok, I'm ready. What about you?" her gaze went to her husband.

"I'm ready too. Let's go," he said as he took the luggage in his hands and followed his wife through the hall.

********

Sydney stayed in the living room with the three children talking, laughing and playing. Christopher sat in a chair in the kitchen with Gage.

"She loves them so much," Christopher said moving his gaze to the junior ranger. Gage's lips formed a smile and with a laugh as he "answered" to Christopher.

"Yes, she does," Gage's gaze went back to his wife. Sydney stood up from the floor and took the kids upstairs.

********

Sydney went upstairs with Paige and Brian and tucked them in bed. She then left the room and lay down with Jason in "her" room. She stared at the baby next to him, letting her mind go back to when she received the news about the difficulty to conceive.

_****Flashback****_

_Sydney sat in the living room with phone in hand. Alex was waiting for her in the kitchen with a plate of fresh fruit. _

"_Yeah, I'm ok. Yeah, I'm sure. I'll call back later to schedule that appointment, ok, thanks." Sydney hung up the phone and walked to the kitchen where Alex was waiting for her. Alex began to tell the ranger about how Angela tried to walk, and also the joy on Walker's face. She stopped looking at Sydney._

"_What's wrong?" The blonde woman questioned the female ranger._

"_That was Dr. Harris. I took some fertility test and—the doctor called to tell me the results," _

_Alex stared at her. "And?"_

"_There are some problems. Um, he said something about scarring or scar tissue, something about blunt trauma injury," she tried to control her voice that began to break._

"_Oh, honey," Alex put her hand over Syd's._

"_He seems to think, um, it would be difficult, if not impossible for me to conceive. I never told Gage or any of you guys this, but last month I fell in the bathroom, and the impact went directly to my lower area. That's why when you guys decided to go to C.D's I told Gage that I was feeling very tired, but I was trying to bear the pain. After Gage went to C.D's I took some medication that stopped the pain, but I never thought it was going to be something this big," The raven- haired eyes focus on the floor. _

"_I'm so sorry," Alex told Sydney._

"_I just, don't know what to tell Gage. He's so excited about having a baby. You should've seen him..." Sydney wiped the tear that began to run down her left eye._

"_Don't worry, you'll find a way. Don't give up," Alex tried to cheer her friend._

"_I won't," Sydney smiled trying to hold back the tears that were trying to get out of her eyes._

_********_

Sydney's eyes welled up with tears, the pain of not being able to conceive was unbearable but she couldn't give up hope. She was going to give a son or daughter to Gage. He deserved it. She embraced Jason pulling him close to her breast and finally fell asleep. A few minutes later Gage came in and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**It's a baby**

**Chapter 7**

**By: Kary G.**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. School was not letting but now I can. I know this is a short chapter, but I'm still working on this story and 2 more, and I feel like my inspiration is running out of time. I hope you guys enjoy! 

The smell of coffee filled the entire house making the female ranger to wake up. She stood up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After getting out of the shower, Sydney looked at her husband who slept peacefully. She walked as silent as she could and bent down to kiss his lips. A few minutes later, the female rangers went to the kitchen for a cup of the brownish liquid.

Sydney sat in the kitchen. Silence filled the entire room, she stood up from the chair and walked around the house looking for Christopher, but the old man wasn't around. Her gaze focused outside the glass doors that were in front of her. She got out and sat on a bench made of wood, and with a cup in hand, the female ranger enjoyed the sound and the peacefulness that Mother Nature was giving her.

"Good Morning Sydney," Christopher greeted Syd at the same time joining her with a cup of coffee in his hands.

"Good Morning. I came down looking for you," she smiled to the old man. "The smell of coffee woke me up,"

"I went for a walk around the neighborhood," he returned the smile. "Jennifer used to sit in this bench, just like you with her cup of tea in her delicate hands," he blinked a couple of times trying not to cry. Sydney put her hand over Christopher.

"I missed her too. We'll get through this. I know we will,"

"I just don't feel comfortable with what you told me about Alexander threatened you to take Jason away from me," Christopher confessed.

"Don't worry. I know it was a mistake for me and Ranger Gage to tell you about Alexander, but I guarantee you that Jason is not going to be away from you or with other family.." Suddenly, Christopher cut her off.

"Sydney, you have to promise me that if something happens to me. Promise me that you'll take custody of Jason, Brian and Paige," He begged her to get custody of his grandchildren.

"Why are you telling me this? No, I can't promise you that,"

"You have to Sydney. I received a call from my doctor a few days ago. He told me that I have weeks, almost months to live,"

"How come? You were told you had cancer a week ago. The cancer cannot spread that quickly through all your body," Sydney tried to understand what Christopher was saying but it didn't make any sense to her.

"Last week, I told you guys that I had cancer. Well, I thought I'll take chemo and that was it. I told my doctor I was going to take chemotherapy. A few days ago, when my doctor called me he said that the cancer spread through my body fast. He was even surprised, because you don't see in a matter of days the cancer to spread. Even if I take chemotheraphy...is not going to help me. Please, promise me that you'll take care of my grandchildren,"

"This can't be happening. What am I supposed to say to your grandchildren? What am I supposed to do when they cry calling for you at night? What am I supposed to do when they wake up walking around the house, trying to get a hug or a kiss from their grandpa?" A tear rolled down her cheek.

"You can do this. I know you'll find a way," He embraced the female ranger and let her cry not paying attention to the tears that began to run down his cheeks.

****In another place*****

Julia Wright stared at her reflection in the small department she was living. Her dark hair with a touch of caramel was down to her shoulders. Her eyes were a hazel-greenish. Her skin was white and her teeth were perfect. She laughed over and over again. Her mind working fast, different ideas hit her head. She had to take Paige and Brian away from her father. After being in jail for almost three years and thanks to her good behavior she was granted the card of freedom.

Julia took the lip gloss that was resting inside a small purse applied to her lips. "Paige, Brian…is time to come home with mom," she sent a kiss to her reflection and walked out of her house ready to take her children, no matter what.

********  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**It's a baby**

**Chapter 8**

**By: Kary G.**

A/N: I am so sooorry! I haven't update in months. I apologize is just that my inspiration is running out =/ but I'm trying as hard as I can to come up with something wild for this story. Enjoy!

Sydney enjoyed the silence with Christopher. He was dying rapidly, and didn't know what to do. Her tears dry, everything inside her was a roller coaster with different emotions. How could she help Christopher? His life was running out just like water slipping through her fingers, not only that but Christopher grandchildren… she was determined to do something about it, and when she set her mind to it, there was no way to take her out of that.

***Another place in town*  
**Julia drove through the streets of Dallas… she smiled. The buildings were the same, she missed her freedom. She also missed her children. She entered a small town, and visualized her father house at the end of the road. The trees were green, and flowers decorate the side of the road.

She parked her car, and got out. She stopped and noticed another car parked in her father's house. She walked until she stopped in front of the door, and knocked a few times. Brian came walking slowly down the stairs, he went to stand on his tipy toes, and after struggling he unlocked the door with a proud smile but quickly erased it to show fear in his eyes. "No! The five year old yelled at the top of his lungs.

Sydney stood up from the bench and ran inside to see the reason of Brian scream. Sydney stood next to Brian. "Who are you ma'am?" Sydney asked.

"I'm Julia Wright, Brian's mother, and I'm here to take them with me," Sydney's eyes opened wide.

"I'm Sydney Cooke, and I'm a Texas Ranger. I'm going to ask you to step inside and sit in the sofa while I checked with my partner a few things…" Syd didn't put the handcuffs, but stayed in the same area as Julia. Sydney looked down at Brian. "Sweetie. Why don't you go with your grandfather, please." The child didn't complain. He reluctantly went to his grandfather.

Sydney took her phone and dialed Gage's cell knowing that her husband was asleep. She didn't want to yell because Christopher was outside.

******  
**Gage's cell phone rang, and he woke up to answer the call. "Shorty. What's up?"

_"What's up? Oh, nothing. You know I just have Julia Wright right now sitting in a sofa in the living room,"_

"Oh, really?" he said it still half awake, half-asleep. "Wait. What?"

_"Come join me to check an eye on her in the mean time I call Walker…"  
_******  
**Gage came running downstairs with some sweat pants, and a muscle shirt exposing his biceps.

Julia was distracted looking at the house, and the furniture around her. Until the male ranger caught her attention. "My goodness. You look like a handsome beast with those muscles," she stood up from the sofa, but Sydney stopped her pushing her so she sat and stayed on the sofa.

"The handsome beast is married to me. So, If I were you I would keep my mouth shut until we find out how in the world you were giving the 'out-of-jail' free card,"

Gage had to stifle a laugh. His wife was jealous, Sydney turned to see him. "Don't laugh, Francis." His expression changed, and he called Walker, and Trivette.

****Ranger Headquarters****  
"..Yes. Ok, we'll be there in a few minutes," Walker stood up from his chair and taking his hat, he went out. Trivette behind him.

"Who called?" An impatient Trivette asked.

"That was Gage. Apparently, Julia Wright is out of jail, and is in Christopher house sitting on a sofa in the living room,"

"How did she get out?"

"Hmm… the only thing that comes to mind is good behavior in jail. We'll find out in a few minutes," Walker drove through the street of Dallas not sure how this whole Julia out of jail thing was going to turned out.  
********

"I told you Ranger Cooke, I did not escape from jail. I was a good girl and they let me out, and I decided to come here and take my kids with me,"

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this, but your kids don't want to see you again. They have memory of what you did to them. Yes, Julia. We read the reports you were abusing your children…" Julia cut the ranger off.

"That's a lie. I'd never hurt my children…" Gage was the next one to talk.

"Really? Then how do you explain the way Brian reacted when he opened the door?" Sydney didn't take her eyes off Julia.

"I don't know what's wrong with him," a baby cry was heard from upstairs. Gage excused himself, and went for Jason. He came down with the little boy who laughed at the funny faces Gage was doing.

"So, I supposed that you don't know that the baby Ranger Gage is holding is your nephew,"

"No… I- Where's my sister Jennifer, and my dad?"

"Your father is outside, and your sister Jennifer… was murder a couple of weeks ago," Julia's eyes filled with unshed tears.

"How did it happen?" Julia cleaned her face.

"We found her lying in her house lying in her bedroom floor, she was dead by the time we got there," Julia's hands shook and she wiped her tears. Tears that Sydney did not believe at all.

In that moment Walker arrived with Trivette. Christopher walked inside with his grandson just in time to find her daughter sitting in a sofa. "What are you doing here, Julia?"

"That's not a nice way to greet your daughter, dad." Julia held her gaze with her father. "I was release of jail because of my good behavior, and now I came here for my kids,"

"No, Julia. You can't just take your children, after the hell they've been going through. Do you think is going to be that easy?" Sydney said, Brian walked to where Sydney was and put his arms around her, she returned the embrace.

Julia seeing this became livid. "You did a good job Ranger Cooke convincing my kids about me being a bad mother, you brain washed them! But I will not stop, my kids will be with me again,"

"No Julia. There's no need for me to brainwash your kids, your kids are the ones that don't want to see you again. I'm sorry to say this but you shouldn't be near them," The female ranger informed Julia who tried to talk, but Sydney kept talking not giving Julia a chance to. "….and let me tell you I'm not making this up, the law is the one who says it," she turned to Walker, and he gave Julia a paper saying that she couldn't be near her children.

"This can't be…."

"Oh, yes it can. Do you think CPS was going to let an abusive mother near her children again?" Sydney spoke. Julia looked at her son.

"Brian, sweetie. I'll be back for you and Paige, ok?" her sweet voice became a horror one to Brian's ears who hugged Sydney tighter. Julia walked a few steps so she was in front of Sydney "This is not over…" Julia's toxic voice, and eyes send red flags to Sydney, but the ranger stood there… her chocolate eyes were cold as ice; her gaze followed Julia out of the house.

"You'll be ok, Brian. Come on, let's go with Paige, and play a little bit." She lifted the 5 year old in her arms. Brian rested his head on her shoulder.

Walker saw the interaction between Sydney and Julia's children. His gaze focused on the female ranger until she disappear going upstairs. "Is it just me? Or Sydney is getting attached with the kids?" Trivette though out loud.

"You're not wrong Ranger, but I'd rather have her taking care of my grandchildren than her own mother." Christopher reply to Trivette, and with a slow pace went to join Sydney. The rangers saw the smile that the old male had in his lips, as he heard Sydney talking, and laughing to Paige, and Brian. In return Jason squeal in Gage's arms bringing happiness to the house, and taking away the feeling of sadness, and death…

Julia exited her car, and walked inside the small department slamming the door. "Stupid Ranger Cooke!"

A male saw her reaction. "What's going on? Where are your children?"

"The stupid female ranger had to intervene, although she's damn right CPS will never give me custody of my kids or Jason,"

"Calm down, my love. I think is time for us to do something about it," The male said to Julia as he kissed her lips.

"What do you mean?" she questioned him not knowing his way of thinking.

"Patient my dear, just wait and you'll see what I mean," he laughed letting his body hit the bed, just as Julia joined him, sharing a wild kiss.****


End file.
